


Ice Cracks Under Pressure

by Mai_Ghost_Twin



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Ghost_Twin/pseuds/Mai_Ghost_Twin
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are still trying to figure out their love. You know it's bad when demon kings have to help you out.





	1. Yuuri Is No Longer on the Ice

(Yuris P.O.V) 

   'Ugh can this day get any worse?'

Hi. I'm Yuri Katsuki. Today was the championship finals for figure skating. My coach was the world champion,Viktor Nikivorof. And I just gave him terrible news. After the championship we had made a deal to have him as my coach till I retired. Well... I made that date right after the championship.

**~flashback~**

     "Yuri,why?"

 

     "You've been very kind to me Viktor. More than I ever deserve. What you deserve is to be back on the ice. It's where you belong. Not with a beginner like me..."

     "I don't care that your a beginner. Yuri... I want to stay. You shouldn't retire after this! You should start your legacy. Like Chris. He always is on the podium with me.         Maybe you can be like  him. Or me..."

 

     "But I will never be as good as Chris or you! Viktor, you left skating for a lost cause. I'm not as good as you think."

 

     "I know you are. My proof will be a gold medal saying 1st place. I know you have talent. I know you will win."

 

**~end of flashback~**

 

Viktor wasn't very happy at the competition. Neither was I. I didn't want him to leave. But the world said he deserves to. Usually they are right. 

 


	2. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

I didn't win the competition. So the promise that Viktor made for the other competitors would have never happened. It was that we would get married...we even had the rings for it.

**~after competition at airport~**

     "Thank you Viktor. For everything. I will never forget what you have done for me."

     

     "And I will never forget what you have done to me,Yuri."

 

I turned beat red

 

     "HUH!!?"

 

     "I was kidding."

 

   'Not really. Yuri has affected me so much.  I would even say I love him. But I know he doesn't love me back.'

 

     "O-oh. R-r-right. You should get on your flight. Don't wanna miss it! *nervous laughing*

   'Please don't go Viktor. I can't tell him that though. He's already made his choice.'

 

     "Have a safe trip home Viktor!"

 

     "Thank you."

 

 *hugs Yuri with every emotion he has*

 *hugs back*

 

     "Goodbye Viktor."

 

     "Goodbye Yuri. "

 

Before he went he kissed the ring i had on my right hand. Then,he went on his plane and didn't look back. If only I knew that he was crying in his seat. Wishing he had stayed with me.


	3. Viktor Worries

(Viktors P.O.V)

   'Why did I leave? I should have stayed. Convinced him to keep going. To not give up on his dream!'

     "Sir,are you alright?"

     "Hm? Oh yes. I guess i spaced out huh? What do you need?"

     "I just came to tell you that we are close to landing so you must have everything that is loose put away."

     "Ok. I will do that right away."

     "Thank you sir."

I packed up my things just as she told me. My computer,phone,pen for autographs, then I found the ring. The same ring Yuri brought me to forgive me... 

   'don't cry now. People are watching.'

I walked home not having much family in Russia even though it is my home. 

      "I'm home~"

   'I don't know why I do that. No one will ever answer me.'

I walk into my home and take off my jacket. 

   'I wonder where makachin is?'

      "Here boy! Come here Makachin!"

I started walking around my home. Searching for him. Turns out when he got back he was given to my neighbors. I told them my thanks when I figured it out. I almost destroyed my home looking for him. 

      "Do you miss Japan Makachin? I do. I wonder what everyone is doing down there. If Yuri really finished his career..."

Makachin barked when I said Yuri. 

   'He must miss him too...'

      "Don't worry boy. He's probably fine."


	4. The Kings Arrive

     "Big brother,what are we doing in Assiah?"

     "Well Amaimon, I have a game that you might   be interested in!"

Amaimon popped a piece of candy into his mouth only a little intrigued in his brother's idea.

     "What is it?"

     "Well you see. There is this boy named Yuri   Katsuki. He is an ice skater. Or was. He gave up his career when his coach decided to never skate. Again."

     "Then what is so important about Yuri?"

     "He's left his coach. He was in love with him. Our game is to play with him until they finally figure it out."

Amaimon was now very interested. He was biting his fingernails in anticipation.

     "Ok~ when do we begin?"

     "That's my boy! We start...now"

Both are now grinning so hard that they could both be compared to a Cheshire cat. Yuri. Look out for these kings. They aren't to be messed with. 


	5. Taking to Give Does Not Justify the Taking

(Yuri's P.O.V)

   'Ugh can this day get any worse?' 

Seeing the plane take off was like a knife to the chest. I couldn't even look up at any fans that were nearby. I just kept walking. Not caring where. 

     "Well what do we have here? I guess I didn't hav2 to go far for my game to start~"

     "Huh? Who's there?

Actually looking up for once I had found that I was in an alleyway. 

     "Well hello~ My name is Mephisto and this is my lovely younger brother Amaimon."

Out of nowhere a green headed man fell down from the roof behind me. 

     "HUH!?!? WHO ARE YOU PEOP-"

     "Shhh. It's ok my man."

A cloth covered Yuri's mouth. Shutting him up from the outside world. 

     "Now to Russia we go~ Viktor Nikiforov awaits."


End file.
